Hetalia Units Diary
by blazingblondemannequin
Summary: I have decided to purchase all of the created Hetalia units and keep them in an apartment complex for interaction. For money, they will be working the suggested jobs in their manual and be creating adult videos. And everything that happens shall be recorded here.
1. Introduction

**February 3: 20:45**

I've had an absolutely brilliant business idea. After scrolling through unit and manual Hetalia fanfictions, I have decided to try to purchase these dreamy robots. I know suggested jobs come along with each unit, and as well as making money off of that, I will skillfully program them to create "interesting" videos to be watched by people of 18 years and older. They all shall live in an apartment complex together that I have purchased, so that they may easily interact with one another.

I do hope that things will go well with my business plan, and I would greatly appreciate for you to read the manuals made by 0ptimuspenguin so that you may make suggestions so that I will become more successful. Maybe even successful enough to have people pay to come and visit them. But for now ask for your support and suggestions, as I start with my first unit, FELICIANO VARGAS


	2. FELICIANO VARGAS - 1

**February 4: 14:16**

I have now placed my order for a FELICIANO VARGAS unit, and it should arrive here within 5-10 business days. I hope the snow coming doesn't falter with the delivery process. Luckily FELICIANO VARGAS isn't a very hard unit to deal with if jostled. At most, he'll just be scared. We'll see if my idea was really genius or not.

**February 13: 17:53**

The FELICIANO VARGAS unit has successfully arrived to my house. It was much heavier than expected, but I managed to get it into the living room. Though it was not suggested in the manual, I have my own way to try and wake him up.

Taking a red marker I write "Tomatoes" on the box, and then begin the process.

Speaking in the best manly German accent, I say: "I think there's something inside this box."

Nothing happens. Time to refer to the manual.

I can't cook for shit, and was hoping one of the units could start cooking for me once purchased, but I can boil water. Dragging the large box into the kitchen, I place some farfalle pasta on the counter and begin to boil water.

Just as the text says, a small bump comes from the lid of the box and then a whimper of pain. Upon opening the lid, the FELICIANO UNIT jumps out and latches himself onto my body.

"Ah! That box was so small, dark and scary! Grazie, grazie bella for saving me!"

Watching the anime, and knowing who his character is, this was to be expected.

"Of course Italy, welcome to your new home. I have started to make some pasta for dinner, would you like to help me?"

"Oh si! I love cooking pasta, it's my favorite~!"

He then ran over to the stove and put the contents of the farfalle box in, and began to stir. At this time I unscrewed the hinges in his back to reveal his wiring and giving me the ability to program him. However, I decide that I will begin on this tomorrow, many modes are locked without other units, and you've barely even seen him in _Adorable_.

FELICIANO doesn't seem to notice and continues to cook as you close the panel and sit at the table, letting him take things over as you continue to skim through the manual. The only rough spot seems to be where you must take care of him yourself. You'll have to give him the said schedule and bathe with him.

"All finished~!" He cheers, bringing over the delicious looking plate.

"That looks wonderful, Italy. Now that we have dinner, I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Zoe, but if you wish you may call me Ms. Ryan."

"Oh wow, what a pretty name! You can call me Feli you know, I like that nickname!"

"Alright Feli. I'd like to discuss the rules with you while we eat."

FELICIANO listened attentively to your house rules, and how he would be living in the apartment just downstairs from yours on the roof. You also went over the bathing schedule needed for him, promising to help him clean himself as long as he needed it. He agreed to all of your terms.

"It's getting rather late, we should both head off to bed. Will you be fine on your own?"

"Oh no please Zoe! Let me stay the night with you tonight, pretty please?"

"I guess that's fine. You'll have to follow me upstairs though, and take everything you need from your bedroom and bathroom."

"Ve~!"

Within minutes you were climbing the stairs to your penthouse, thinking about how he often slept naked. Rather awkward for the the first time meeting, but one again, it's what to be expected.

Opening and introducing yourself to FELICIANO seemed to go very successfully, and he's now quietly asleep at your side. All the programming will go on tomorrow and later, and hopefully things will go well. It seems now that you can just unlock _Flustered_ and _Melancholic_. Later you can try _Horny_ and _Flipped_, but you're still unsure about _Sadistic_. It's hard to unlock and seems to have bad consequences. Oh well, you'll cross that bridge when you get to it. For now you will enjoy how well the evening has gone and hope that everything will go on well later.


End file.
